


Choices

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a choice to make, and he's unsure which way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Four of the 2015 Clexmas True Love Fest.

He was Lex Luthor, damn it, and Lex Luthor was never uncertain about anything. He ran a multi-billion dollar company, and made cutthroat decisions every day. He’d been a US Senator, and never hesitated in making the hard choices, even though he knew they wouldn’t be popular.

He was the master of his destiny, and had been ever since he’d cut ties with his father. He regularly made decisions that affected hundreds, if not thousands, of people. He was able to multitask like no one else.

So why, when Clark asked, “Which lube do you want me to use tonight, Lex? Cinnamon or cherry,” had he been completely stymied? He could say it was because he was completely naked, on his knees, with his ass in the air and his face pressed into his pillow, with a mutually naked Clark behind him. However, he never accepted excuses from others, so he wasn’t about to afford himself that privilege.

His uncertainty didn't even make sense. If he chose the cinnamon, it would burn just on the pleasant side of painful, and Clark would press his face against Lex's ass and fuck him with his tongue until Lex was sobbing into his pillow (except that Luthors don’t sob), and then Clark would slick himself up and pound into him until Lex came like a freight train, all over the sheets beneath him.

If he chose the cherry, it's coolness would be a relief on his overheated skin, and Clark would lick into him slowly - little kitten licks and small swirls of his tongue, as he gently, but inexorably opened Lex up until he was sobbing into his pillow (except Luthors don’t sob). Then, he’d slick himself up and push into Lex by inches and fuck him at his leisure until Lex came like a freight train all over the sheets beneath him.

Really, there was nothing but good choices, here. So, why was he so uncertain which one to pick. When faced with an insurmountable, incomprehensible problem, Lex did what he always did.

Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out an unopened tube of lube, and tossed it behind him. “Here, Clark. Let’s try chocolate, tonight.”

He changed the parameters.


End file.
